Sex Appeal
by beautyattempt
Summary: Bella needs some new clothes. ExB; slighty OOC, All human. Lemon. One-shot series.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random one shot. it was an enrty for a another story. but i didnt get it. which is find by me, that just means i have another one shot, lol. **

**Well, read and reveiw...i _guess_ i'll except flames. i probably deserve them for having a dirty mind. **

**O.o**

**Disclaimer- Dont own.**

_**Bella Swan**_

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I arrived at the mall apparently in search for better attire for me. Alice insisted since Edward and I are 'together' I needed to obtain new clothes. After about an hour of arguing I gave in to her scheming game.

Edward assured me though that I needed to model all my clothing to him. After yet _another_ arguing session took place, I gave in once again.

Damn tempting, manipulative, rich creatures.

So now I'm standing in Victoria Secret with an arm load of lingerie that I apparently need to try on…along with Edward to watch me 'model' them off. Thank goodness Alice had the heart to give me the clothes then her and Jasper leave. I did not want to experience anything with those two present in the same store. It was hard enough as it is to have them in the same building.

I sighed in annoyance; this was going to be so embarrassing. I felt a pair of arms embrace my frame from behind,

"How are you holding up love?" Edward cooed in my ear, while placing a cool kiss on my neck.

"Mmm, better now." I forget everything that was happening around us and focused on Edwards actions. He was dragging his lips up and down my neck and collarbone. Then I remembered being mad at him, "Hey don't you try to distract me! Are you serious about me…uh…showing you my _outfits_?" I said as I pulled away from his embrace, instantly regretting it. He smiled crookedly, and spoke.

"Of course, why would I tease you about that sort of thing? You don't understand what control I would have to endure while you are in such _sexy_ clothing." I can't believe it I think he actually purred after saying sexy. It was such a turn on, it made me want him right then and there. Not caring what people would think. You would also think that Victoria got a lot of horny teenagers in there all the time.

I pushed the thought aside and figured I would enjoy this after all, but tried not to show Edward that I would. I just snorted and turned around—making sure my hips did a bit of swaying—heading toward the dressing rooms with Edward on my heels.

_**Edward Cullen**_

I waited for Bella to come out of the damned dressing room to show what lingerie Alice had given her. By the look on Alice's face as she exited the store—along with Jasper—that she had made sure Bella had the best clothing for her to show off. Just the thought of her in a skimpy piece of clothing, straddling me…

I was brought out of my thought when I heard Bella open the door a little. Her head popped out and saw me. I think her face was the color of a fire truck, it was completely adorable.

I raised an eyebrow about to speak but Bella beat me to it.

"Ok there is no way I'm coming out. It's either you come in or you don't see anything. And I'm sure you'll be so heart-broken." She said and pouted.

I sucked in a breath when I saw Bella once I entered the stall. She was so, so _seductive_. I thought my pants would have busted because I was so turned on.

She wore a midnight blue pinstripe babydoll that went mid thigh and was laced at her breasts, so that made them very noticeable I might add. Her pale skin radiated against the color, she was so beautiful. My hands tingled at their side; aching to touch her glorious body, and those luscious curves that were very prominent against the lingerie.

Bella spun around slowly, and faced me again.

"So Edward, your thoughts, and any feelings?" she asked as her hands were on my chest fiddling with the buttons. I swallowed and tried to think of what to say.

She got impatient and stopped playing with my buttons and turned around toward the pile of clothes while saying

"Well, as I can tell apparently you don't like this one. Do you like this one?" She bent down.

Oh god did she bend down. Her ass stuck out tempting me to grab. I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes trying to gain some sort of self control.

"Well what do you think?" I opened my eyes and saw that she was in now a different piece of clothing I didn't even hear her change.

Bella was now wearing something more revealing. She wore a camisole that tied around her neck and was cut down the middle so that her stomach was showing. Lace was what it was practically made up of. Of course a g-string to match. The color was a blood red and absolutely tantalizing. I heard myself growl low in my chest, and Bella giggled and blush the color of the camisole.

"Oh god Bella." I breathed, and closed the gap between us. I pulled her into an embrace and drug my hands up and down her body and landed on her ass, and I squeezed. She let out a surprised yelp, and I chuckled. I raised her up and pushed her into the dressing rooms wall. I pressed against her to make sure she felt how aroused I was. Turned out to work because she moaned so load I thought they might have kicked us out of the store.

"You're a seductress you know that right?" I breathed onto her ear, and gently nipped it, earning a gasp from Bella.

"Damn, I thought I was doing well for the 'good girl gone bad' don't you think?" she said and licked my lips. I started to get the feeling that she planed this. The hell with that it was a pretty good plan.

"Bella you have no clue what you do to me." I whispered.

"Tell me Edward; tell me what you want to do to me. I'm all yours." She said and started to wiggle her hips against me. I groaned and gripped her ass harder.

"I want you to say my name; no scream and moan my name. I want to fuck you so hard that you can't even walk after I'm done with you. I want to lap you until you're dry. Oh god all the things I want to do to you."

I felt Bella shiver and shake after I was done talking to her, I had a feeling she wasn't going to last as long as she thought she would. Bella then started to kiss me. I tilted my head to the side so I could get better access to her luscious mouth. Her tongue darted out and opened my mouth. I moan as her tongue explored me. I was so wrapped up in the kiss that I didn't notice my shirt was unbuttoned and Bella was now working on my pants.

_**  
Bella Swan**_

I finally got his shirt unbuttoned, I didn't think he noticed. I drug my hands down his chest and found my destination. I unbuttoned and unzipped them and pushed them down so now the pants were pooled at his ankles.

I teased him by putting my fingers in his wait band of his boxers and fiddled. My fingers in and my thumbs caressed his hips. It was working because he bucked his hips. I smiled against his lips. I was tired of my own game and pulled his boxers down in one rough tug.

I felt him poking me in my abdomen. I moaned at the sensation. Just that made me hot and bothered, I wanted him; no _needed_ him.

I broke the kiss and moved my lips across his perfect jaw and down his neck, and back to his ear. I sucked and nibbled on his earlobe hoping for some sort of sound to encourage me. I got it alright. He purred. Oh god, it was the most enticing sound I have ever heard. I felt his hands brush against my breasts and down my stomach, to my panties.

The cool air rushed to my most private part of my body, only to be replaced by Edward. I moaned and grasped onto Edward's shoulders for support. I grounded my hips on him, encouraging him to continue. He took the sign, and slammed into me. He was thrusting like a mad man, trying to find something—I'm pretty sure he found it. The dressing room wall was starting to rock. I was afraid that it would collapse.

Every time Edward thrusted up I would meet them, making him go ever so deeper than before. I bit my lip to stifle the moans and squeezed my eyes shut. My walls started to close around Edward's length. I prepared to the orgasm that was about to rock through my body.

I felt his hand travel to my clit and started to rub the bundle of nerves. I couldn't take it much longer and soon my orgasm shook for release. I brought Edward's mouth to mine to cover the loud and low moan we both suppressed.

I noticed Edward never came and was still throbbing inside of me to I thought I might return a favor. I tried to get out of his grip but he held me there.

"Edward let me go…I just want to help you." I said this while my eyes lingered to his manhood. I looked up at him and pouted. He finally gave in and nodded. I smiled at my courage, and the fact that Edward let me do this.

He pulled out from me and I sunk to my knees. I ran my hands up and his muscular thighs, and to his v-angular hips. I kissed his belly button and soon began my journey.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Dammit what have Alice and Rosalie been teaching Bella?

"Uhh…" Bella tongue began to lick then suck my hips. Oh, whatever they've been teaching her, I congratulate them. I have never felt so pleasured.

I nearly jumped across the dressing room when she groped my length—I thought I was going to burst right then. The things she does to me, and she doesn't understand.

Bella started to pump me up and down. Going agonizingly slow, and then increasing the pace. I was about to cum when she stopped and looked at me with the most devilish smile. Pang of fear creped into my system. She had me at a delicate state, and with a grin like that should be illegal.

Before I could speak her mouth was on me, sucking and licking. I groaned and my eyes flew shut and my head lulled back. My hands wrapped in her deep brown hair and helped guide her movements.

When her teeth grazed my length that took the best of me and I was undone. My grip tightened on her tiny head as I came.

"Gahh uhhh…_Fuck_ Bella." My orgasm rocked throughout my body causing me to shiver and shake uncontrollably.

She swallowed everything. I loosed my grip and brought her to me and kissed her. I tasted myself on her and it just got my aroused again. I groaned and broke the kiss to pull up my pants.

"You're evil." I heard Bella say and I smirked.

"I'm _evil??_ With what you did! I know for sure you meant to do that." I exclaimed. Referring to her seducing me. I know for a fact that she meant to do that. I just glared at her.

"Ok fine! I'm guilty! But you have to admit," her mouth twitched into a sly grin. "You loved it. I know I did. Also wishing to experience it again." She cooed. I raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Alright my sex goddess get dressed and give me those." I pointed to the lingerie and grinned. She huffed and stripped and got back into her original clothes, handing me the articles of clothing to pay for.

"Edward I swear if you spend over a hundred dollars on lingerie I will _get _you." She growled as I reached for the dressing room doorknob.

"Oh, love I look forward to it." I purred back to her as I exited the room leaving a very flustered Bella behind, and began to randomly pick out clothes for her to wear later on.

Oh how devious I can be.

****

**Sequel?**

**pssst...reveiw.**


	2. AN Please Read

Sorry to post this, but I am eager to put another story out. In other words, I need my readers opinion on what I should write next, preferably a lemon one-shot, maybe even make it a muti chapter lemon fic.

If you will, please go to my profile and vote on my poll.

I prefer to write a yaoi XD, but if you disagree and want me to write something completely different, don't be afraid to speak up.

--

Here is a list of pairs I will be more than willing to do for _Twilight:_

Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle

Edward/Jacob

Carlisle/Jasper

Carlisle/Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle/Jacob

Jasper/Jacob

Edward/Bella

Carlisle/Bella

Jasper/Bella

Here is another list for _The Mortal Instruments_:

Alec/Magnus

Jace/Alec

Jace/Clary

Sebastian/Jace (how hot would that be? He Angel && The Demon???)

--

Again, sorry for the note, but I need your opinion so I can get major reviews :)

VOTE IN MY POLL!

Mucho gracias,

Shelby


End file.
